deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis (DXMD)
Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis returns as an augmentation in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It is very similar to its earlier version, though gun recoil has been moved to another augmentation, Cybernetic Weapon Handling. Description :The Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis replaces the user's organic limbs with enhanced-function mechanical substitutes. :In place of muscles, these limbs utilize electro-active polymers that can be contracted using fields of electricity with a 10,000% increase in force for an unlimited time period. Initially, the augmentation allows the user to engage in impressive feats of close-quarters unarmed combat. :As the user grows more comfortable with the arm, the range of available skills widens to include light demolitions, displacement of heavy objects, and the carrying of heavier loads. :A cybernetic arm that grants enhanced strength and expanded combat abilities, while also providing a platform for other augmentations. :*Activation cost: N/A :*Energy consumption: none Upgrades Punch Through Wall :Slight modifications to the Cybernetic Arm's shock buffers, sim-bone frames, and timing software allow the user to break through light or damaged walls with a powerful strike. :Additional Retinal Prosthesis upgrades also identify vulnerable substructures and project that information on the HUD. :Destroy light or damaged walls. :*Upgrade requirement: Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: contextual :*Energy consumption: medium Instant Takedown :Closed loop recording and electro-stimulation transmits 1016 channels of recording data to an onboard processor which supplements the Cybernetic Arm and enables improved agility and hand-to-hand combat prowess, allowing the user to engage individual targets in confined quarters. :Additional augmentations, including the Nanoblade wrist weapon and rotating cuffs, can be implicated in the takedown maneuvers. :Rapidly kill or incapacitate individual targets in close-quarters combat. :*Upgrade requirement: Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis :*Upgrade cost: N/A :*Activation: contextual :*Energy consumption: medium Optimized Musculature :The user may activate a schedule of coupled, pulsed electric field exposure treatments, which augment and restore the bone marrow cell population. This grants the user the strength to briefly lift and throw very large objects. :Lift and throw heavy objects. :*Upgrade requirement: Instant Takedown :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: contextual :*Energy consumption: none Carry Capacity: 70kg :Heat generated from electroactive polymers in the Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis enables thermal actuation of the polymers, allowing users to carry larger inventory loads. :Increase the number of objects you can physically carry in your inventory. :*Upgrade requirement: Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis :*Upgrade cost: N/A :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Carry Capacity: 90kg :Users can transfer air pressure captured from the rapid contractions of the artificial muscle to provide further power to the arm's pneumatic actuators. This allows the user to carry even greater physical loads. :Further increase the number of objects you can physically carry in your inventory. :*Upgrade requirement: Carry Capacity: 70kg :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Carry Capacity: 110kg :Ionic, electro-active polymers can be actuated through the diffusion of ions throughout the arm's musculature and thus provide greater dexterity and strength. :Maximize the number of objects you can physically carry in your inventory. :*Upgrade requirement: Carry Capacity: 90kg :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Notes * Instant Takedowns has a minimal 2.5 meters range on 'aware' targets, 3 meters range on 'unaware' targets. * Instant Takedown has several different animations. Approaching direction determines which animation plays, whether the enemy is on the offense or defense, and/or unaware of Adam's presence. * Not all lethal takedowns produce high amount of noise. Catching a target unaware will result in minimal noise. * Lethal takedowns tend to displace bodies in Adam's favor. For instance, a lethal corner takedown impales the enemy's foot, followed by an upstab to the sternum. Adam then conceals the body fully behind any cover/corner he was lurking nearby, as opposed to simply tossing an enemy in the cover's general direction during non-lethal takedown. * Having Smart Vision is not necessary to identify breakable walls if Jensen is near. * Throwing heavy objects at people may kill them, but typically simply knocks them off their feet. * Devoting about 5 meters to 'walking' before you throw a body will send it much further than just simply throwing it. It's recommended that you hold the button while dragging, then let go once you toss the body/item. * Punching through walls is very loud, and can be heard by anyone in a 20 meter vicinity. * Regardless of how little bio-energy Adam has left, he can always attempt punch through walls. * The minimum bio-energy attainable is enough to perform a takedown. * If an enemy is behind the demolition site, and Adam has smart vision, the on-screen prompt changes. Like with a normal takedown, you're given the option to kill, or subdue, and both options cause a lot of noise (as is to be expected when you're breaking down concrete walls). A special experience bonus is awarded for combining takedowns with punch through walls. Like the stand-alone takedown, the energy expended is consumed utterly. * The energy cost is rather high, but the results can't be argued with. Unlike the majority of augs, takedowns consume chunks of your energy, which means there's no energy to recover, as with, say, glass shield cloaking. Note that no matter how tough, durable, or powerful your target is, a takedown will put them down. Only Victor and EXO-suits can resist, but there are ways around their pseudo-immunity. * such as fridges, metal dumpsters, car wheels, big metal and plastic crates, and the classic: vending machines. It goes without saying that throwing heavy objects at Adam's enemies is likely to lead to injury, even death. This aug can also be used to completely block off access points for 'normals,' like Dvali gangsters, and a well-placed crate can knock a whole group of baddies down, allowing time to escape, or to deal with them as the player sees fit. But wait, there's more. Once this aug is unlocked. Adam can throw human bodies as if they were ragdolls, and drag unconscious EXO-suits out of the way, so they won't be woken up by their allies. The energy expenditure from its HR equivalent has been greatly lowered to none, making it far more useful and fun to play around with. * 7x2; that is, 14 spaces, for a total of 84 spaces. This is typically enough for dedicated stealth players. Trivia * Although Jensen can carry 110 Kg when fully upgraded, real-life weight-lifting athletes defeat Jensen. At 56 Kg class, Long Qingquan did 307 Kg while at +105 Kg class, Lasha Talakhadze did 477 Kg. ** It's however notable that this 'mere' 110 Kg load represents his personal fieldgear and equipment, essentially what he can carry without any perceived encumbrance. Even fully geared out, and hefting a 14 Kg .416 anti-materiel rifle, he's still able to clear 100 meters in 11 seconds flat, with enough gas in the tank to keep running full pelt for 182 meters before he has to pause for breath. He's also strong enough to pick up and throw Prague's 'full size' vending machines (roughly 330 Kg empty, and up to 510 Kg at load, depending on what they stock) 17 meters, and can clear the 100 meter 'sprint' while carrying one in slightly less than 25 seconds. Category:Arms Augmentation Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided augmentations